


Will is the Word

by Eurydice_Tales



Category: Grease (1978), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Hannigram - Freeform, I have the purest respect for the show just adding to the crack mix, M/M, Some Swearing, There will be songs, hannibal is danny, leather pants, will is sandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydice_Tales/pseuds/Eurydice_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to turn back time to fix all the mistakes he made and get another chance to make things right with Will after their break-up.  But the time machine sends him to the 1950's into an alternative universe where there are no people burgers just burgers and lots of Rock 'n' Roll.   He's a cannibal jock trying to win the love of his life but can sweet innocent Will ever fall in love with the cool dangerous Hannibal? Yes its a Grease AU. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (because you have to know this part tis important)

**Author's Note:**

> Im truly sorry for what you're about to see. I have also plagiarised jokes from Austin Powers and Supernatural and may do so for other chapters. Please note this is just for entertainment purposes Im not intending to write something deep and meaningful I just want to get to the songs! If you do prefer darker stuff please check out my other Hannibal story here. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is swearing in this chapter and possibly in later chapters too Im sorry if that bothers you. Its not excessive.

“Goodbye, Hannibal.”

The words rung in his ears hours after they had been spoken. Hannibal shivered as he stood in the trees outside Will's house, unsure what to do next.

Flicking through his notebook, he studied the equations carefully and suddenly he smiled. He scribbled a couple of digits crossed out others and then smiled even wider. He had done it he was sure.

He pulled the tiny console from his pocket. On the front it was engraved with the names of every Greek God and on the back, Hannibal's favourite recipes. Nothing to do with time travel but aesthetics were important to him. He even made the antennae into the shape of stag antlers. He wanted his time travel device to be beautiful.

Hannibal pressed one of the small golden buttons and an LCD panel lit up. He typed a few numbers and codes in, referring to his notebook and finally, it played Chopin, indicating the device was ready.

Even though it was freezing, he barely noticed, so excited he was to punch in the code that would change everything.

Slowly he typed: Before I Screwed Up. 

The device played some indistinct piano music and lit up: MORE SPECIFIC

Hannibal sighed and typed again.

Before I stabbed Will.

Hannibal waited patiently and the device remained silent. He frowned, was tempted to shake it, check the batteries even switch it off and on again but even alone he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Then the device (Hannibal thought then he really should have named it something better) glowed a brilliant white and shrouded Hannibal in it. This was it. The teacup was about to be brought together again.

OOFFF. He landed with a thud on the ground. Hoping to wake up in his kitchen he was confused and disappointed to be lying outside in a car park. Odder still, all the cars seemed to be classic 1950's. He saw a Cadillac and could swear he heard Elvis playing distantly in the background.

Slowly Hannibal sat up, rubbing his head slightly as he had crashed hard into the ground. He took the device (lets call it Achilles) and frowned. 

Hannibal walked towards the building in front of him and his heart sank. It was a 50's diner. Full of high school teenagers eating burgers and drinking milkshake. 

“Oh Shit-TAKE mushrooms”, he said angrily. As if that wasn't bad enough, he looked down to see that he was wearing a cheap leather jacket and ill-fitting jeans.

“I'm...I'm a jock?!” he despaired and ran his hand through his hair immediately grimacing at the sticky texture.

Hannibal looked truly pathetic standing outside the diner watching everyone else laughing and having fun.

Achilles whirred and Hannibal read the LCD screen. It read: I FUCKED UP SORRY

He shoved Achilles angrily into his jeans pocket and turned to walk away from the diner, fuming.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a beautiful nervous looking man clutching some books. He obviously had no friends here and people bumped into him as he held his books like his life depended on it. He wore a T-Shirt which read, “I Wuv Dogs” and it had a cartoon dog smiling with little hearts all around it.

“Will?!” Hannibal muttered to himself, almost having to steady his feet seeing him look so shy and vulnerable.

Just then Will looked towards him but there was no recognition in his eyes. But perhaps that was a good thing. They really could start over. The burgers and milkshake and terrible music would be a problem...but he had Will and that was all that mattered.

Hannibal watched as Will nervously entered the diner and sat by himself. He saw students pass by with bags adorned with 'Rydell High'. 

“Guess I'm going to High School”, Hannibal smiled and then looking towards Will he whispered, “This isn't the end, this is only the beginning...”


	2. Wooing Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens. There are songs. And milkshakes. And Will still likes dogs. And I'm super pleased that the names rhyme. But seriously you know what you let yourself in for with this. I broke the fourth wall. There is no hope.

A week later, Hannibal was enrolled in Rydell High and had already become one of the most popular students due to his quick wit and charm. And the fact he scared everyone into being his friend.

Achilles whirred and the display lit up YOU SKIPPED EVERYTHING EVEN THE PART WITH THE DONK- Hannibal quickly put Achilles in his pocket and whispered angrily “We weren't going to mention that!”   
He looked thoughtful for a second before remembering where he was , “Oh right, opening song” he said unenthusiastically.   
“So we're really doing this?”   
I nod. Hannibal sighs and through gritted teeth starts singing.

I solve my problems and I see the light  
We gotta loving thing, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no murder, we can go too far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are  
Will is the word  
They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand it's just a Cannibal game?  
Their lips are lying, only real is real  
We start to find right now, we got to be what we feel  
Will is the word  
Will is the word, is the word that you heard  
He's got dogs, he's got fishing  
Will is the time, is the place, is the motion  
And Will is what I wanna be feeling

The Frosty Palace was bursting with students. Will Deer (yes I'm actually calling him that) sat with the group that had taken him under their wings, the Pink Ladies.   
He got on with most of them but Alana was the kindest to him, the beauty school drop out. She smiled kindly at him as she smothered her lips with the brightest red for the third time since they'd all sat down. 

As happy as Will was with his friends, still he felt odd, like something wasn't right, that he didn't belong, not just in this school but in this entire World. He didn't let the thoughts take hold as he sucked his strawberry milkshake greedily through a curly straw. Twirling his soft curly hair absent-mindedly his eyes catch those of Hannibal, sitting a couple of tables away. 

Will immediately looks away and concentrates on slurping the rest of his milkshake.

The others were too busy gossiping to notice but Alana smiled kindly at Will.  
He smiled back and said quietly, “Who's that guy, the one...the handsome...” and he trailed off feeling his cheeks flush.

Alana replied abruptly, “Hanni, Hanni Zuko. He's a major ass.”  
“Oh,”said Will disappointed and unable to control his heart bouncing around inside his chest.

Alana continued, “He's got a real big chip on his shoulder I don't know how he has any friends. And he always has his hand in his pants muttering something about 'Achilles', like did the guy really name his own-”

Will choked on the rest of his milkshake at that point and Molly slapped him enthusiastically across his back until he stopped. 

“Thanks”, he croaked and she grinned widely, her blonde hair bouncing around in the cute bunches she had tied it in. 

Sparkly musical notes started playing indicating a fantasy scene was coming up. Everything became brighter as we focused in on Will's face and then do a really cool shot that goes straight through his eyes. 

He saw himself and Hanni running along a beautiful beach hand in hand with two dogs running at their side. And it was in slow motion because that's more romantic. And fantasyish. That's totally a word.

He had escaped to his mind palace in the Frosty Palace. 

The others at the table raise their eyebrows at me. “You're really leaving that line in?” they say in unison.

I stop writing to remind them they are in a crack fic that is mostly written in the early hours of the morning when all hope is lost. If they want to be in something better I'm quite happy to backspace them. They all shake their heads. 

Hanni (at this point he glares and twitches as it wasn't in his contract to be called that but sorry I'm in charge here) Hanni gets up to leave, bored of the inane chatter from Chilton and Mason and the disgusting way they ate their bacon cheeseburgers. (Don't worry, Pavlov is in an alternative universe where he can fly.)

Will watches Hanni leave and squirms uncomfortably in his seat when he shoots a sly wink his way. 

Alana pouts and narrows her eyes at Hanni, so fiercely protective she is of Will. 

Hanni simply raises his eyebrows unimpressed and fakes pulling a trigger sign before he suddenly jumps as his jeans start vibrating. He makes a quick exit.  
“Gross!” Alana exclaims and throws her burger down in disgust, entirely put off finishing it.

“You wanna come round to mine tonight Will? We're having a night in and I could pierce your ears for ya?”

Will looked nervously round the table at his friends but he had no other plans and he thought this might be a good way to forget about Hanni, for a while at least.

So he nodded and Alana beamed and grabbed his hand and they all rushed out of the Frosty Palace, Molly offering to give Will a piggyback but he politely refused.

Outside, Hanni stood alone, Achilles still vibrating in his pocket.

Hanni took Achilles out and shouted angrily, “What! What is it?!”

Achilles screen lit up: WELL IM NOT TELLING YOU IF YOU SHOUT AT ME.

Hanni clenched his jaw in disbelief that he was about to apologise to a piece of metal equipment that looked like a tiny stag. 

“I'm sorry. What is it?”

Achilles beeped happily then lit up: YOU ONLY HAVE 1 WEEK TO WOO WILL. ONE WEEK AND THEN WE GO BACK. IF YOU DON'T WOO HIM HERE YOU WILL NEVER WOO HIM THERE AND IF YOU DO WOO HIM HERE YOU WILL WOO HIM THERE AND YOU WON'T BREAK UP. WOO UNDERSTAND? UH YOU UNDERSTAND?

Hanni's eye twitched and the urge to respond with “WOO!” was so great but he resisted.

“One week you say...”

Achilles beeped again: ITS A WHOLE 4 DAYS MORE THAN ARIEL GOT AND SHE COULDN'T EVEN SPEAK. YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM FALL FOR YOU AT THE DANCE. 

Suddenly music started playing. Hanni looks at me. “You're kidding right?! Two songs in one chapter?!”

I smile.

“Bonsoir,” Hanni mutters angrily before moving away from outside The Frosty Palace to stand dramatically in the moonlight. Swaying awkwardly he begins to sing:

Guess mine was not the first heartbroken   
(somewhere Anthony Dimmond yells "EXCUSE ME?!")  
my eyes are not the first to fry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you  
You know Im just a cannibal  
who's willing  
To cook around and kill for you  
But baby can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do  
But eat your brains and hoooold you  
But now there's nowhere to hide  
since you pushed my love asssiiideee  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying cannibal forget him  
My heart is saying  
Don't let go  
Hold on to the end  
Thats what I intend to do  
Im hopelessly devoted to you  
But now  
(and he takes a huge breath)  
there's nowhere to hide  
(thrusts his arms dramatically in the air)  
since you pushed my love assiddeeee  
I'm out of my head  
(Hanni falls to the ground dramatically clutching his head)  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
(and Hanni looks into a puddle and gently strokes the water from side to side seeing Wills troubled curly headed face appear)  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
The music fades. Hanni continues moving the water desperate to make the image stay but Will disappears.

He lost him. Again. 

Achilles whirs. The screen lights up: *GROSS SOBBING*

And not too far away, Will turns to look back, the sad soft glow of the moon reflecting upon his glasses as he thinks of Hanni.


End file.
